What is the least common multiple of 10 and 30? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 30) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 30. We know that 10 x 30 (or 300) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 10. 30, So, 30 is the least common multiple of 10 and 30.